yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 21 Episode 28: The Man With The Plan
Participants 1347331235631.png|Leon Ryoji steinsgate-17-okabe-serious-mad_scientist.jpg|Ochigi Ryoji *Leon Ryoji *Ochigi Ryoji An Important Decision (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ke5wsgk4S34&index=106&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl )::Earlier in the week:: A meeting was arranged of important propportions. a press conference held in the community center beside the city hall. Rumor spread about the topic of the meeting and many were shocked to say the least. it was Leon Ryoni coming to the public about being a vigilante and possibly relinquishing his position. This was however a rumor until Leon confirmed other wisr as reporters lined up and important faces, politics and news persons were all anxious. The poduim in the center stage as Leon would walk out onto the stage, his hair in a ponytail and two men in suits acting as his active body guards. The crowd erupted in a roar of questions, shouts and concerns. Leon would hold his hands up, closing his eyes and clearing hid throat thinking. "Alright let's get down to business....phase one. public eye " Leon would clear his throat before tapping the mike and speaking. bruce wayne political speech batman arkham city xbox 360 ps3.JPG "Thank you all for coming. I've called and arranged this public press announcement to let if officially known that yes I have Ben wanted for sometime. however due to my diplomatic immunity I cannot be arrested nor imprisoned on american soil. That being said I have a the of lawyers fighting and filing suit on said case. Namely I have officially decided to denounce my roll as a vigilante." Cameras flashed as the whispeers began to get louder and louder. "The reason being is that I've realized my family has been doing thingd on the heroic and justice spectrum for years and I'd like to uphold that image but pursue it on my own way. I've decided after my final year of highschool I'm going to enroll in law school and become an attorney of law. dealing justice in the right light. Not to discredit my ties to the inc as I'm sure I will be working many of their cases as well. I will be fighting crime from behind the desk of my own law firm. Thank you all for your time and I hope to so business with the lot of you in the future...questions?" the people ripped and roared in applause ad questions. Leon would point to one wOman, a blonde. "Mr.Ryoji does thisean we won't be seeing you in aNY physical action for a while?" "Probably not, though I'm sure my reputation proceeds me." another man would ask a question. "What of your criminal past? do you expect people to hire an ex con for legal work?" "I don't expect anything of anyone. I'm only counting on my prowess and knowledge to attract people for my business. One more question and then I'll be gone for the evening." a burley detective stepped up."Some would argue you've done more harm than good. Let's say this doesn't work out and you're back to square one. what then?" "Easy. I'll make an honest living. I've come a long way to be so young and and I've made to many mistakes to forget them. however I'm not living in the past, but instead moving towards the future. Thank you for your time." the crowd grew loud again and Leon would exit off stage thinking. "The wool is over the public eyes..." Over the course of about two weeks Leon had been taking on odd jobs around town. On this particular day, Leon would find himself high up on a power line pole, fixing a fried transformer. "Hm...this ones odd. you'd think after having done this a million times already i'd have no difficulty. Tis is life, that it is." A chime comes in on Leon's watch. Leon looks around before answering it. "Leon here." " its Ochigi. How goes the business?" Leon would pull out what looked like a small plastic spider and attach a few red and blue wires to it before reaching out and pulling what appeared to be a black marble and putting it between his lips. "Good considering I now Know every route listed in the entire cities directory. Even a few off the grid locations that don't get brought up because of the area." Ochigi sat back and sipped on his coffee. "Oh? When was this? wait it was when you took the tour of the city yesterday wasn't it.' Leon nodded placing a small metallic pin head in the power pole before setting a the black marble ball on it . "Indeed. I know the landmarks, the tourist hot spots, and every major chemical, industrial, and business brueu's location. Bars, workshops, hotels you name it...of course all that I did on my own by studying the map and cross referencing that with the sattelite images of the city." Ochigi raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What gets me is your choice of server...I can't find it." "Cause I don't want you to. Private Lin with randomized IP Adresses every .5 seconds. You can hack it though gramps it'll just take you about a week which means for anyone else it'll be even longer. but who knows your feed would probably pull up a fat guys porn history that it would." OchigI was silent for a minute. "Are you defecting or something Leon?" " No. I'm still with the Inc but I'll be under a different public Ali I. Also I'll have ideas for my own systems I want under wraps." "Well this camera system you've set up is similar to the dark god feed your grandfather set up years ago. he had cameras in" "I know." Leon would be climbing down the power pole and hoping onto his hover bike, revving it up and driving twoards another block in district 2. "I accessed it. its in my possession now. that way I can even catch the crimes in unpopulated or deserted area. I’ve even so much as created a grid of the city, my own personal map. Contains many nooks and cranny’s, areas people don’t think about. The area’s that don’t pop up or have little activity are what I call “Points of interest.” They’re ether secretly occupied or some form of hidden base. If they don’t show up at all, that means someone doesn’t want to be found…it’s not hard. By the end of this week I should have everything set up, through out district 2, and then I’ll start on district one and three as well…as for the kingdom well…that’s going to be a mission worth about a weeks worth of prep.” “I gotta say Leon I’m…impressed. But surely you can’t be running all of this off of a basic budget.” Leon would’ve stopped, boarding the free way and reaching the edge of the district. “you’d be surprised what you can compile together out of computer grave yards. Then using the books you and dad made me read years ago, putting everything together was easy.” Leon would step off, and pull out his last black ball camera device. “For example, this camera. It’s not metal in anyway. It’s plastic. I used plastic tubing, small stripped pvc pipes and unmetallic conducters. I also took a page form your book about incredibly small wiring. I couldn’t make my material emp proof but!” Leon would begin climbing the last tall metallic electric tower. “I made it with a double power layer. Similar to a building that goes black out, and has a back up generter. An emp will shut it down, but it’ll activate the auxillary power 1.5 seconds later. They’d literally have to set off 2 emps at once just to blind me. I’m really serous ab out this….there’s a lot of things going on in the city and they go un caught. Missed. Because no matter how good the Inc is, we can never catch everything at once.” Ochigi would’ve made his way over to a cydriod he’d been working on. “Well the Inc has rules for a reason. For instance, we never put cameras all over the city for invasion of privacy pruposes. We’d look worse than what we already to in the eyes of the law.” “Viglantes are ABOVE…the law grandpa.” Leon would attach the last ball to the power box and close it, putting his tools back into his work belt. He’d then hop down and land on the ground, brushing his pants off. He’d then turn his back and activate his electronic contacts, using the computer interface and accessing his own private home computer base and making sure the software of the cameras and the home screen connected. Almost as quick as he accessed it, multiple screens unfolded before leon’s eyes! Hudereds of 360 camera’s watching street corners, high ways, and barren and urban areas. Leon would nod. “This is going to make my job allllllll the more easier.” Leon would turn off the interface before activating a moduel he installed into his own watch, actually managing to over ride it’s codding, and allow it to send out a device that would make leon invisible on his own servalience tracking system as long as he was in the black dusk suit…a counter measure in case his own techonology was used against him. “Well grampz, I’m off for the day that I am…I’ll be moving my own home base to a more…remote location once that’s done, I can start fighting crime much more efficiently. I’ll need some muscle however…” Leon would’ve pulled up a picture of Wade Davis using his contacts computer interface. “And I know just the man to help me do it.” Leon would hop onto his hoverbike and take off into the day. “Once I secure that area, I can start preparing “areas” around town…the sector is still a thing. They’re coming harder than ever…then there’s still the threat of the order. Now this news about the asylum…so many things going on at once….everyones busy with their own conquest, but I’m here to see the bigger picture. I’ll stop them…I’ll stop them all, but I need to do this my way. Unseen. Covert. They’ve got back up plan, for back up plan and so will we.” Leon would rev the bike even more, before heading into the day. He was formulating his own plan to deal with the sectors and the bigger picture, instead of focusing on the little things. Category:Ark 21